Una vez mas
by Derama17
Summary: Reto: Un Mes con Ita-Dei. Itachi lo necesita, necesita perderse en ese cuerpo para poder se libre. Día: 22 de Marzo


Hola, bueno, en vista de las circunstancias me toca publicar este fic antes de tiempo, jejeje. Agradezco a las personas que han participado en el reto, me han hecho muy feliz,, agradezco a Ddsmile por la ayuda que me ha otorgado para evitar que el reto falle en algún momento (mas de lo que ya ha fallado, jejeje).

Este fic va total y completamente dedicado a Gdlxz, debo aclarar que su petición fue "un fic de puro lemon", asi que…..pues espero haber cumplido la petición, agregue un poco de historia para que no se viera tan….XXX. Espero sea de su agrado.

Un mega abrazo y agradecimiento a Sephiro Uchiha quien fue mi Beta para este fic, sin su ayuda hubiese tardado años en terminarlo, gracias por todo nena, tu ayuda ha sido importante para mi.

Reto: Un Mes con Ita-Dei.

Día: 22 de marzo.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, este fic es solo por diversión.

* * *

Una vez más.

El agua cae ardientes sobre la blanca piel del rubio, perlando su cuerpo con gotas de tentación, pero mas ardientes le resultan esos dedos recorriendo su espalda con una suavidad hilarante. Sentir el latir del otro corazón junto al suyo estremeciéndose por completo cuando la nariz del azabache rosaba su cuello aspirando el aroma que desprendía, limpiando el agua con la punta de su lengua para terminar dando un exquisito beso debajo de su barbilla.

Deidara dejo escapar un suspiro y apretó la mano del Uchiha que se había entrelazado con la suya, froto su cuerpo con candente sensualidad sobre el otro que ahogo un gemido de placer hincando los blancos dientes sobre la sensible piel, el menor cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación. Empujo el cuerpo del mayor para girarlo pero Itachi se separo y lo miro expectante por unos segundos, una sonrisa depredadora se dibujo en su rostro, y es que la visión de las gotas de agua mojando ese hermoso cuerpo lo urgió a tomarlo sin preámbulos.

Soltó la mano del artista para tomarlo de la nuca y darle un ardiente beso empujando su cuerpo contra la pared. Acaricio los labios de Deidara invadiendo su boca para incitar a su lengua a una danza erótica que no tardo en corresponder mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. El mayor lo tomo por los glúteos masajeándolos con frenesí para levantarlo y acomodarse entre sus piernas.

La respiración se hizo entrecortada, juraba que el Uchiha quería arrebatarle el alma con ese beso. El moreno separo sus glúteos rozando su entrada con la punta de su miembro para entrar. El rubio ahogo un grito en la boca del otro al sentir como era invadido por Itachi, jadeo sonoramente mordiendo el cuerpo del mayor con sus tres bocas conforme ese miembro se abría paso en su interior. El Uchiha no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente al sentir esa enloquecedora estreches envolviéndolo por completo. Sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas.

El cálido aliento del artista sobre su rostro lo volvió a la realidad, comenzó a salir de ese cuerpo infinitamente lento para volver a entrar con rapidez y fuerza, arrancando gemidos de placer que se confundían con los propios, mordió el cuello del artista buscando dejar notorias marcas sobre su piel para dejar en claro su dominio, las ávidas lenguas del menor recorrían su espalda limpiando las impertinentes gotas de agua que osaban tocarlo.

El ritmo de las embestidas fue aumentando al igual que los latidos de su corazón, sus caderas golpeaban la fría pared al incansable ritmo que el Uchiha imponía, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevo peligrosamente encendiendo sus mejillas, su vista se nublo cuando el inminente roce de sus vientres atrapo su palpitante erección, masajeándola primorosamente, por mas grande que fuera su orgullo no podía evitar querer mas de aquello que solo el Uchiha se había atrevido a proporcionarle, le era imposible evitar perderse en la vorágine de deseo y lujuria a la que el poseedor del sharingan lo arrastro apenas toco sus labios por primera vez, exigiéndolo como suyo, erigiéndose amo y señor del templo que era su cuerpo.

Lo ansiaba, necesitaba escuchar la voz de Deidara suplicando por mas para perderse por completo en la locura de esa pasión que el insensato muchacho se atrevió a despertar en él, una trémula petición por parte de su joven amante para descargar en su interior el cumulo de bajos instintos que solo su pequeño cuerpo era capaz de provocar, y en especial, de saciar.

-Ah…I…ahm….Ita…¡mmmm…mas!....ahhh….ahí – ronroneo suplicante.

Y envuelto en el frenesí de la lujuria el vaivén de su cadera se volvió implacable, violando ese pequeño orificio con su ardiente pedazo de carne, que como animal hambriento exploraba sus entrañan en un constante mete y saca hasta encontrar el punto exacto para hacerlos delirar de placer, arrancando gritos ahogados de sus jóvenes gargantas con cada furiosa estocada.

El placer se volvió intolerante nublando su razón, concentrándolos en ese momento, sus cuerpos buscaban liberarse del sofocante calor y entre incontrolables espasmos Deidara llego al orgasmo atrapando en su interior el miembro del Uchiha, urgiéndolo a terminar dentro de él. Itachi se pego por completo al cuerpo del otro, marcando la blanca piel de sus posaderas con sus ansiosos dedos, invadiéndolo con frenesí hasta liberarse dentro, gimiendo su nombre poseído por el éxtasis.

Sus cuerpos temblaban descontroladamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban buscando tranquilizar a su agitado corazón. Con los ojos cerrados el moreno apoyo su frente sobre la sudorosa cabeza del menor haciendo chocar su aliento en su rostro de la misma forma en que sentía el suyo. Una vez recuperada la cordura, Itachi recorrió la cara de Deidara con sus dedos buscando sus labios, besándolos con suavidad mientras salía de el cuidadosamente, el artista correspondió el beso acariciando los brazos que aun lo sostenían de la cadera. El mayor lo ayudo a ponerse de pie para terminar de asearse.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, el ninja de la roca tolero las manos del Uchiha limpiando su cuerpo, recorriéndolo con demandantes caricias que terminaron en su miembro y con un Itachi pegado a su espalda invadiéndolo con la misma pasión de hace tan solo unos minutos. Al terminar el Uchiha lo envolvió en una toalla para conducirlo entre besos a la cama donde lo tumbo de espaldas. Se arrodillo encima de él observándolo atentamente con esos profundos ojos negros que se volvían rojos al sentir la mano del artista sobre su rostro, y sin decir nada, simplemente lo abrazo posesivamente, enredando sus piernas y cubriéndolo con las sabanas. El rubio no pudo evitar aspirar una vez mas el aroma del azabache perdiéndose en el. Y abrazado como su fuera el mas grande tesoro del mundo era como Deidara acompañaba el sueño de Itachi.

Deidara había desistido de buscar una razón lógica a todo aquello, solo se dedicaba disfrutar de los encuentros con el moreno, candentes batallas donde ambos peleaban por ser el dominante, y sin importar quien ganase, Itachi siempre terminaba aferrado a su cuerpo, como si temiese que todo fuese un sueño que se esfumaría al despertar, era su rostro lo ultimo que veía al dormir y sus labios lo primero que sentía al despertar.

Aun recordaba como había iniciado todo esto, Itachi y Kisame habían vuelto de Konoha hace poco, y para variar, el primero se comportaba mas errático de lo normal, siendo en algunos casos agresivo, algo que al mismo Pain le pareció extraño, pero nadie dijo nada. Pero él era nuevo, poco sabia de no molestar al Uchiha cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y mucho menos le importaba evitarlo, así que cuando choco con el en el oscuro pasillo de la cueva no hizo mas que gritarle, el otro solo le miro con un surco en la frente y sin ninguna delicadeza lo tomo del brazo haciéndolo a un lado para pasar.

Deidara enfureció por el trato y atrapo el brazo del mayor con fuerza alejándolo de su cuerpo.

-¡No me toques, un!- gruño molesto aventando la mano del Uchiha con desprecio.

El poco autocontrol que le quedaba al moreno se esfumo ante el irritante comportamiento del artista, sin miramientos lo tomo de la capa estrellándolo contra la pared y pegando su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo, puso su rostro tan cerca que Deidara podía sentir su aliento contra su boca, embriagándolo.

-¡No me digas que hacer! – siseo molesto rozando la punta de su nariz con la del rubio accidentalmente, provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal.

Estuvieron así por tiempo indefinido hasta que el cuerpo del menor comenzó a moverse buscando liberarse, rozando sin quererlo sus intimidades, despertando el deseo de Itachi y el suyo con esos frenéticos movimientos. El Uchiha se pego mas a ese cuerpo disfrutando el roce, clavo sus pupilas rojas en las orbes azules del menor, dejándolo embobado. Deidara no fue consiente del momento en que sus intentos por liberarse se convirtieron en sensuales roces de cadera que el otro correspondía. El moreno comenzó a abrir la capa sin apartar la vista de esos ojos azules, deslizo una mano sobre su muslo acariciándolo hasta llegar a su intimidad, subió hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, con cuidado acaricio el marcado abdomen e introdujo su mano debajo de la tela, alcanzando la hombría del menor para masajearla.

El artista mordió con erotismo su labio inferior invitando al otro a tomarlo, el brillo de la lujuria se hizo presente en sus ojos tanto como en los de Itachi, abrió levemente la boca dejando escapar un suspiro de placer ante las caricias, el otro no soporta mas y ansioso probo esa incitante boca, su ardiente lengua invadió esa dulce cavidad disfrutando del candente contacto, Deidara correspondió abrazándolo con fuerza mientras sentía las frías manos del Uchiha recorrer la piel de su espalda; una de esas manos se coló nuevamente por su pantalón acariciando sus glúteos, separándolos mientras buscaba una entrada.

El calor era tan sofocante que el artista no supo en que momento entraron a una de las habitaciones, se entero cuando Itachi lo apoyo contra la puerta, para ese entonces dos de los dedos del moreno ya habían profanado su cuerpo moviéndose intensamente en su interior, el simplemente se dejo arrastrar gimiendo ante las caricias; tampoco fue consiente del instante en que quedo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Abrió la capa del mayor con desesperación mientras el moreno bajaba la bragueta de su propio pantalón liberando su potente erección. Totalmente ansioso Itachi lo acostó en el suelo metiéndose entre sus piernas para invadirlo con pasión, entrando en él de un solo empuje.

Deidara grito de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo se partía por la mitad, apretó los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo la respiración del Uchiha sobre su cuello, tan agitada como la suya. El dolor no disminuía pero el sabia que solo era momentáneo, metió las manos debajo de la camisa del mayor aferrándose a sus hombros mientras abría mas sus piernas para el Uchiha. El poseedor del sharingan beso su cuello al empezar a embestirlo con toda la fuerza de sus sentimientos reprimidos. Con cada estocada descargaba toda la rabia y el dolor que lo consumían por dentro, arremetía contra ese cuerpo dejando en el la horrible culpa que le impedía dormir, y para su deleite, Deidara no lo juzgaba entre lagrimas de reproche; el rubio lo llamaba entre gemidos de placer, pidiendo mas, incitándolo a liberarse dentro de él.

Toda razón se nublo ante sus frenéticos movimientos, la voz del menor lo perdió entre espasmos de placer y ahogando su nombre entre los rubios cabellos termino en su interior mientras un liquido caliente manchaba su vientre. Aun con el corazón agitado y el cuerpo sudoroso, Itachi solo se limito a abrazar al artista con fuerza, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, y aferrado a él, lloro, lloro como un niño pequeño que al verse desamparado se aferrara a la única luz que ha encontrado en su oscuro camino, sin importarle que tan errática sea esta.

Desde ese día, Deidara lo acogió en sus brazos y dejo que su cuerpo fuera su consuelo, poco le importaban los motivos que aquejaran al mayor, todo ese quedaba atrás cuando lo tomaba. Cuando unían sus cuerpos Itachi olvidaba las mascaras y revelaba su verdadera esencia, dejaba de ser el ninja perfecto para mostrarse como un simple humano que ante todo, ansiaba la libertad que le fue arrebata desde el momento en que nació.

Itachi sintió como su artista se revolvía entre sus brazos, estirándose mientras suspiraba para desperezarse. Apenas el rubio levanto el rostro sus labios se vieron presos por un calido beso que no tardo en corresponder rodeando el cuello del otro. Deidara se apoyo en el pecho del moreno dejando que este acariciara su espalda, no era necesario decir algo, la compañía decía mas que mil palabras y el silencio confirmaba lo que solo sus cuerpos se han podido decir.

-Debemos irnos – susurro débilmente el menor pasados varios minutos.

Y solo el silencio le respondió. Levanto la vista para verlo y se topo con esa profunda mirada fija en el, esos labios se apoderaron de los suyos mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo.

-una vez más – pidió sobre su boca el mayor.

-Tenemos misión, un – agrego sintiendo los labios del otro por su cuello.

-Puede ser la ultima vez – replico mordiendo su piel.

El rubio lo tomo del rostro obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-hmnn – sonrió – nunca será la ultima vez.

El moreno guardo silencio mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque….- acercándose a su boca sensualmente – donde quiera que yo vaya, tu me encontraras – y nuevamente lo beso - ¿o me equivoco?

Itachi le sonrió después de meditarlo unos instantes.

-….no…. – beso su cuello.

Con una de sus rodillas separo las piernas del menor colocándose en medio, bajo probando la tersa piel del ninja de la roca, deleitándose con sus pequeños botones.

-Ya te he encontrado antes – siguió su camino hacia abajo después de dejarlos erectos.

-Cuando intentaste dejarme solo – soplo levemente sobre el glande del artista, quien solo lo tomo de los cabellos arqueando la espalda dejando escapar un suspiro.

-y te tome – introduciendo por completo el pene del menor en su boca, succionándolo con maestría para deleite del rubio, quien quizá por las palabras y maestría de su amante no tardo en terminar en la boca del mayor.

Itachi aprovecho la esencia para lubricar sus dedos introduciéndolos nuevamente en esa pequeña entrada. Al ver que estaba preparado se incorporo hasta poder besarlo y compartir su sabor. Llevo la punta de su miembro a la entrada del rubio, separo su boca y busco el oído del menor.

-Por que me perteneces, para siempre – y entre en el, disfrutando de su cuerpo, envistiéndolo con suavidad hasta que de la boca del menor salió la suplica, que como siempre, lograba perderlo por completo, que era la llave de escape para su alma.

Y una vez mas, gimiendo sobre el cuerpo de su pequeño amante, se sumergió en el mar de libertad que le otorgaba la estreches del rubio.


End file.
